Revenge Kills Part 2: Fallen Angel
by DarkJinmay13
Summary: Jess and Chiros love is stronger than ever. Until someone comes between them and "pursuades" Jess between them or Chiro.Will Jess finally say those three little words and if so to who. Will she tell Chiro about the situation or forever stay silent.
1. Wonder

"Orphan, orphan she's a stupid orphan!!" A group laughed around one girl on her knees. She clenched her fists and ran off, passing a little boy. She was crying behind a tree her clothes with dirt on them, her hair up in a ponytail from a bow. One of her knees was cut covered with one hand, her other covering her face.

"Hey...you okay?" A voice asked and a girl looked up and saw it was the little boy.

"I'm...fine, I-I'm not crying." The girl sniffed wiping the tears away. He looked at her like she was an alien. She had tears starting to form again wishing he would leave her alone.

"Veronica's a meany- head but...I'm not." He smiled out his hand. The girl smiled and took his hand, pulling her up. The boy had short spiky dark brown hair and was a little taller than her.

"My names Josh what's yours?" Josh smiled his front tooth missing.

"My names Jessica." Jess smiled walking back to the swings, Josh right by her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_"You talk to much,  
__but maybe that's your way  
We're breaking up the silen-"_

Jess slammed her hand on the alarm clock shutting it off and yawned. She jumped off her bed and looked in the mirror, she lifted her shirt up a little and sighed. The knife wound that Josh's mom left was now a scar, She walked into Chiros room. He was still asleep and she giggled. Jess jumped onto his bed and Chiro jumped up freaking out. He landed on the ground taking deep breaths.

"Jess are you trying to kill me?" He yelled getting up.

"Aww, you saw through my plot." Jess smirked. He sat back on his bed and glared at her. Chiro held her close and kissed her on the forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked her, and she smiled at him.

"I don't know but you better figure out something soon before I give you a heart attack." Jess laughed softly.

"No kidding." He chuckled. Jess gave a small smile and sighed. She was more than thankful that the team was letting her live ther, still her heart hurt only worse knowing the restaurant was destroyed. Chiro cupped her face, so she was looking up at him. His eyes showed concern wiping a few tears away, apparently she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, she looked at him and smiled weakly.

"It's nothing...it's just that...the restaurant is the only home I've really had, and now it's gone. I love staying here! It's every girls dream it's." Jess was cut short when Chiro kissed her.

"You talk to much, don't worry you don't need to cry I'm here." Chiro smiled as Jess tears fell faster. He pulled her into his lap, she smiled and rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes Jess walked back to her room to change. Unfortunately there was more to why she was crying. She never really lied to Chiro but if she told him that she kept on having dreams, no, **nightmares **about Josh that would make things too complicated.

(Flashback)

Jess was standing there in the never ending darkness with nowhere to run, and nowhere to go. All she could see was a large chair, that was a few feet away from where she stood, and in it sat a familiar face.

"Hello, Jessica?!" The boy said in the chair. Millions of different emotions filled her, tears starting to fall. She wanted to run and hug him, but her feet wouldn't move.

"Josh, what do you want." She asked desperately.

"Nothing in paticular...I miss you." Josh said as he stood up. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards her. Now they were just a feet apart.

"You too...I wish you were alive so much." Jess cried as he pulled her into a hug. When they pulled back he had a smirk, confusing her.

"So tell me Jess..." Josh placed a hand on her cheek, he leaned closer to her. Jess heart began to race and blushed, she tried to move away but she couldn't. "Do you love me or him?" He asked as he pressed his lips to hers. He made the kiss go deeper. Jess closed her eyes.

(End Flashback)

Jess shivered. Everything was too weird. She didn't want to admit it, but she did love Josh, whether she liked it or not she truly, honestly, did love him. However, Josh was dead, while Chiro was still here, willing to give everything up for her. Jess shook her head, and tried to clear her mind. She took a quick shower, dried her hair putting it in a braid. Putting on some comfy jeans and a sweater before walking back to Chiro's room, entering the hallway, down Chiro's tube to the control room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: well don't know what to say but watch for chap. 2

Jess: Well you ain't so happy

Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	2. Torture

The control room smelled like nice fresh and steaming hot waffles, helping Jess clear her mind, until her stomach growled. Everyone had already started eatting except for Otto who had just got his plate.

"Morning Jess." Otto smiled drowning his waffles in a pool of syrup.

"Morning." Jess smiled as Chiro came up with two plates of waffles. She took the plate and started scarffing the waffles down. Chiro smiled and started eatting his waffles also.

"Feeling better?" Chiro asked quietly. Though he wasn't as quiet because as she nodded she soon saw the team looking at her.

" Uh feeling better?" Antauri asked curious and confused.

"It's nothing I'm fine, honest." She reasured finishing her waffles. Jess quickly finished drinking her milk, and left the control room without even a word to anyone. She took Chiros tube to their connected rooms, and ran inside. Before she could make it to her room she had herself turned around and her back slammed into the wall. She looked up to see Chiro holding her shoulders, pinning her to the wall.

"Chiro wha-." Chiro rested one of his hands on her cheek and passionetly kissed her, interupting what she'd been trying to say. When Chiro pulled back Jess looked stunned.

"What was that for?" She asked. Chiro let her go, and walked over to his bed.

"Do you even need to ask that?!" He sighed sitting down. Jess looked at the ground sad.

"Just promise me something Jess?" Chiro looked at her quite serious.

"You will tell me if somethings wrong, right." She looked at him, and then turned to leave.

"Yeah." She replied, and shut the door behind her. She plopped on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. She turned on the radio and blasted the volume up. Jess wanted to scream but she couldn't it was unbearable to be in the same room as him. She knew what she promised was a lie, why would she tell him, he would get worried or worse hate her for loving a dead guy. Her body felt so exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet. Hopefully her feelings for Josh would just go away like she just made it up. The nightmares were just in her imagination. That's all Jess wanted to happen, to go away and be gone for good. Thinking about the situation wasn't gonna make it disapear. So she just laid there as the music blasted into her room. About an hour later Jess began to get a headache so she shut the radio off, when she got up she felt dizzy and fell back onto her bed. She soon heard a voice in her head.

"Awww! Jessica what's wrong?" Jess head felt ready to explode, she held her head in her hands and writhed in pain. "Does it hurt?!" Josh asked. Jess began to cry, it was killing her.

"Stop!!" She cried but Josh continued to torment her.

"Heh, why should I? It's so much more enjoyable to see you in pain?!" Josh shouted and an evil laugh echoed in her head.

"Get out of MY HEAD!!" Jess screamed loud enough to be heard through out the robot.

"...Not until you say,"**I LOVE YOU JOSH**." He laughed evily again.Jess held her head tighter.

"**STOP IT!!"** Jess screamed , and all of shoogazoom heard her. Chiro ran into the room, and found Jess laying on her bed rolling back and forth, holding her head quietly whispering, "stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." As tears ran down her cheeks. Chiro sat down next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jess?" Chiro asked worridly. Jess threw herself into Chiros chest, and cried.

"Make him stop, Chiro!! Make him stop!" She screamed.

"He can't only I can, and won't till you say "I L-"PLEASE!!" Jess cried interupting Joshs ramble. Chiro was paniking he didn't know what to do.

"Jess whats wrong?" He asked. She just cried in pain.

"Get him out of my head!!" Jess begged.

"...Why can't you say you love me." Josh asked a tint of pain in his voice. Jess shook her head visciouslly.

"Y-your dead." She whispered.

"Tsk, tsk. Jessica I may be dead, but you still love me." Jodh grinned. Jess got herself into a sitting position.

"No...I...D-don't!" She growled painfully. Jess leaned closer to Chiro. Josh knew what she was attempting to do.

"No!" Josh shouted at her. "You will not kiss him!" Jess concetrated with all her strength, got her arms around Chiros neck, and pressed her lips to his. Josh didn't like it at all, but he lost his concetration and Jess was pulled into Chiros lap.

"Jess, Jess open your eyes." Chiro begged. Her head was pounding, but she didn't care Josh had finally shut up. Chiro felt her arms go limp on his shoulders, but she stayed sitting up. Jess opened her eyes and saw Chiros face masked with agony and worry.

"Jess what's wrong are you okay?" Chiro asked holding her tighter.

"...Y-yeah it was..a nightmare." Jess shivered. She tried to stop the tears from falling but it didn't work.

"You were screaming in pain, are you sure." Chiro said putting his hand on her cheek. Jess turned her head.

"Chiro...will you please stay in here if...I have another nightmare, please." She pleaded softly. He nodded and they both laid down, Jess burrying her face in his chest quietly crying. Chiro held her close"shushing" her telling her she was alright. Jess though, she wouldn't be alright, her own best friend was tormenting her, but no matter what he did she could never hate him. Slowly she drifted to sleep, and straight into Joshs dimension.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Me: looks like trouble but it ain't over

Jess: 3 coming soon


	3. Lie

Josh stood there in front of Jess, as he passed back and forth. Jess was chained to the wall, and glared as Josh looked at her. He swung his hand and the chains disappeared, Jess just stood there.

"Why Jessica? Why, why, why, why, why? Why can't you admit it?!" Josh sighed. She said nothing. Josh walked closer to her.

"Why did you kiss him?" He asked. She looked away, he grabbed her face forcing her to look at him.

"Because I will never give into you!" Jess spat in his face. Josh grew angry with her, and hit her in the face. Jess looked at him and spat out blood.

" Don't you ever say that to me?" He shouted at her. He leaned closer to her, and smirked.

"Now be a good girl, and dream about our happy memories." He whispered as Jess became dizzy and fell to the floor unconscious.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were ten, eating at the Gackslapers. Jess was playing with the kiddie toy she got in her meal. Josh and her both got a robotic dinasaur, but Josh had got a little bit bigger one and Jess was pouting.

"Mines bigger than yours." Josh bragged eating a french fry. She stuck her tounge out and grabbed her soda taking a drink.

"My teacher asked me a weird question today." Josh said watching his toy fall off the table.

"What was it?" She asked, pretty curious.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He said. Jess went into deep thought.

"I want to be a millionare!" Josh smiled.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because, I don't want to be a hoboe." He shrugged.

"Why?" She asked a little discouraged.

"Because, hoboes can't afford cable." Josh laughed, and so did Jess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

As the memory ended everything went black in Jess mind. It was too much for her and yet she was helpless, to do anything. All she could do was suffer util she finally went crazy enough to kill herself, but she wouldn't do that. She was stronger than that, wasn't she?

"Why must I endure this torture! ...No matter how long or how hard it is I will never say I love you!!" She thought, trying hard not to cry. A few hours and she would be free from this nightmare. But, then what telling the team would be useless, this was her fight, even though she didn't want to fight alone. Besides, the team would never believe her they might think she was crazy, and she would then lose them all even Chiro.

Eventually she woke up from her black cell and saw a pair of saphire eyes looking down on her, she started to cry a few tears and he wiped them away.

"Hi." Chiro said holding her close. She stayed silent and sighed.

"Hi yourself." She whispered.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it was... it was just a nightmare." Jess smiled weakly. She sat up and looked around. Chiro knew something was wrong and sat up also.

"What is it?" He asked as she looked down.

"I feel like all the happieness, and hope has been sucked out of me." Her voice cracked.

"... It's okay we'll just have to get it back." Chiro smiled. Jess broke down crying, she knew she would never be happy again, Josh would forever torment her. Chiro pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight.

"Please stop caring about me, stop hugging me, stop loving me, I'm Lieing through my teeth!" She screamed in her head. She felt so worthless.

"It's okay Jess if somethings wrong you can tell me." He whispered. Instead of saying okay she just cried even harder, Jess wanted to die. About an hour later Jess finally calmed down. Chiro smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank You." She sighed. Jess head started to pound again.

A little later in the day they came down to the control room having a late brunch.

"You alright Jess? We didn't see you all day yesturday." Gibson asked as they all looked at her.

"Yeah, I had a headache, so I took a nap." Jess chuckled. She sighed knowing it wasn't all a lie.

"Didn't sound like a pleasant nap to me." Chiro shrugged as she elbowed him in the gut.

"Gibson do you have something for my head?" She yawned.

"Sure it's in medbay." Gibson said going to the room, Jess followed. She took the pill grimacing at the taste.

"Jessica are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale." Gibson asked soon seeing the annoyance in her eyes. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine just a little headache." She smiled walking out. The throbbing started to die down but Jess really wanted to be alone. Anytime she was someone would come in. Suddenly someone grabbed Jess hand, she yanked it away and spun around. It was Nova.

"Oh...s-sorry." Jess said nervous.

"It's okay..." Nova smiled as Jess nodded and walked off to her room. She sat at the edge of her bed. She held her head, covering her face when there was a knock on her door. After a minute of silence Nova came in and sat next to her.

"I heard Chiro mumbled to you about nightmares. Are you having nightmares?" Nova asked. Jess chuckled darkly.

"It's nothing." She lied.

"You've been pretty depressed lately." Nova replied. Jess stayed silent.

"You must be really hurtting inside." Nova said looking at the ground.

"You know, I wonder If it will clear up soon." She said quietly. Nova looked at her.

"Because...in my heart." She whispered starting to shake.

"It's always raining." Jess said finally looking at Nova. Hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Nova stared at her for a minute then gave a caring smile and left her alone.

"It'll never clear up." She thought. Josh evil smirk coming into her head.

"Do you...do you hate me Josh, what happened to the Josh I use to know?" Jess whispered. Craddling into a ball, holding her pillow soaking it with tears.

"Why do they have sympathy for me I'm nothing. It's all because of me, if I hadn't screamed for help that day. If I had just let thw formless kill me, then maybe Chiro wouldn't have to always protect me. He could never get hurt from me. But it's too late. All of this..." She sighed clenching her pillow.

"I'm terrified." She admitted giving a small smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: I'm so sorry my mom wouldn't let me write cause I failed a test and was sick but hah it's up

Jess: Finally

Me: ...Anyway we plan on having at least one more story or something Bleachfan93 and I will think of something if she does quit writing I'll most likely have two or three more I have a lot of ideas but I'll tell youu more once I know


	4. Deal

**Recap**

_"Why do they have sympathy for me I'm nothing. It's all because of me, if I hadn't screamed for help that day. If I had just let thw formless kill me, then maybe Chiro wouldn't have to always protect me. He could never get hurt from me. But it's too late. All of this..." She sighed clenching her pillow._

_"I'm terrified." She admitted giving a small smile._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes, all you can do is lie. Because if you told your friends... they would never believe you. Or worse they would hate you I mean I don't get it you said you would never fall for a guy like that. But i guess we're showing our true colors now." Josh taunted her. She glared at her pillow.

"You terrified, hah I didn't think anything scares you." He mimicked.

"Wow I never thought you were like you mom, but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She sneered. He growled at her and sighed.

"Oh, really?! Well I'll be nice. Since we both know Your in love with me, I'll give youa break. For an entire 2 month period... I will leave you alone. No nightmares, no communications... I will disapear completly. When I come back you will admit it, and life will go back to normal forever. Understood?" Josh bargained. Her head was starting to throb again but she nodded.

"Good girl." Josh voice faded in her head the headache going away. His heartless black eyes left her mind, she sat up and looked around, the sun was out.

"Josh?" She asked. No response. Jess gave a sigh of relief, and got off of her bed. It was time to tell the team, and end this once and for all.

When Jess walked down to the control room, she saw almot everyone there except for Otto. Her throat became dry, and her heart sank to the ground. Jess kept on reminding her she had to do it, or she would be standing on her own.

"Hey Jess... something wrong?" Sparx asked as she started to tremble, tears forming. Jess knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to do this without crying.

"N-nothing." She chocked. Lieing was getting harder and harder to do. She felt a tear fall down, she couldn't do it. Jess had chickened out, she was about to enter Chiro's tube when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Jess turned and saw Chiro glaring at her.

"Jess stop the lieing and tell us what's wrong." He said sternly.

"I can't." She said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Chiro asked his grip actually starting to hurt her hand.

"Chiro your hurtting me!" She yelled trying to get out of his grip.

"WHY NOT!!" He replied,ignoring her struggle.

"BECAUSE THEN YOU'LL HATE ME!!" Jess shouted yanking her hand away and ran to her room lockig the door. She was gasping barely able to breathe frieght in her eyes. She put her back against the wall, and sat down , her hands were still shaking. There was a loud knock on the door, Jess jumped.

"Jess let me in." Chiro sighed.

"No I want to be alone." She cried. It was silent for a few minutes, until Jess heard rusttling noise in the ventalation shaft and Chiro popped out landing on her bed.

"Chiro get out of my room." She ordered glaring through her tears.

"Not until you tell me whats wrong." He sighed getting up. She tried to whipe the tears away to show her fury but it dodn't work.

"Chiro why can't you leave me alone, I mean it's none of your buis-" Chiro interupted her by hugging her tight.

"It is my buisness, don't lie to me, I promise I won't hate you." He promised giving a small smile. Jess sighed and sat on her bed.

"You know the nightmares I've been having?" Chiro nodded.

"And my friend Josh...the dead one?" Chiro looked confused, but nodded.

"Well... Josh has been talking to me from beyond the grave, I'm pretty darn sure that I'm in love with him, and I'm a tad bit confused." Jess said quickly.

"...Okay say that again." Chiro pleaded totally lost.

"...Before Josh died I...had a crush on him and it never went away, in fact it grew and the 'nightmares' were actually Josh tormenting me in my head. He won't stop until I admit I love him and I don't know whats going to happen." Jess said soon seeing Chiro go bug eyed.

"Okay, Jess let's go see the two nice men with the long needle." He chuckled nervouslly.

"Chiro please believe me I'm not crazy...Josh was right, I should of just kept it from you." She cried holding her head. Chiro cupped her face in his hands and lifted her face up to see his smile.

"I believe you... but Jess we're a family you need to tell the team." Chiro said brushing her cheek. Jess nodded and the both of them walked to his tube.

"I'm not letting any of them leave until they believe me." She thought clenching her fists. She had to tell them no turning back she had to tell them before Josh came back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: more up soon promise maybe like next weekend

Jess: yay and a shocking ending

Me: shut up

Jess: what I'm just confusing them so they think of one thing but they would have never guessed.

Me: please review tell me how I'm doing.


	5. Aliance

When Jess and Chiro went down to the control room everyone was there. Jess sighed and she grabbed Chiros hand. He tightened his grip for reassurance that he was right by her. Her mouth was dry, her palms becoming moist.

"Um, team I have something I need to tell you guys." Jess choked. They all walked up to her.

"Yes, Jessica." Antauri said with a serious look. As Jess retold the story the team listened in disbelief. Chiro just put his head down trying hard to not get mad. He was gonna get Josh for torturing her but how could he? When Jess finished the monkeys jaws were all to the ground. Sparx started laughing his butt off soon getting punched by Nova when she said "And I think I do love him."

"Hey that looks like fun!" Otto laughed at Nova. Nova shook her head giving Otto a warning look. Then the team looked at Chiro then Jess. Sparx stayed looking at Chiro.

"And your okay with that?" He yelled and recieved another punch from Nova.

"Well, I don't know I mean she says she **might**." Chiro said becoming worried.

"I might, I mean I'll say it to him so he'll leave me alone... but what happens after that?" She freaked. Chiro put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll think of something. Trust me!" He said. She simply sighed.

"I can only hope." She whispered to herself.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Nova asked. All looked back at Jess.

"Well how long will we have till Josh comes back?" Antauri asked folding his arms.

"Two months." She sighed. It was silent for a moment.

"Well then we'll just wait until he comes back." Gibson suggested. Everyone agreed and Jess left the control room.

"Josh was wrong, they don't hate me and they believe me, but I can't help but worry what he's gonna do when he comes back." She thought biting her lip. Did she really love Josh or Chiro. At least Chiro was being patient, Josh was trying to torture it out of her. She should of been relieved that she had two months to figure it out. Though it just tore her up inside even more. Was two months long enough for her, to find out her feelings for Josh and Chiro?

Alchemists Laboratory

"Ugh, that annoying little brat, I can't believe she beat us." Vellina shouted slamming her fist into the monitor.

"I can't believe your still talking about that brawl you old witch. It's been months, quit nagging and come up with a plan." Manderain snarled. Vellina glared at him and started wringing his neck.

" Hey, old lady, you Vellina?" A voice asked in the shadows. Vellina turned bright red and dropped Manderain. He backed away gasping for air.

"Show yourself, or I'll hunt you down and tear you limb from limb." She snarled clentching her fists so hard it started to drip blood.

"Why, you already have." Josh chuckled coming out of the shadows.

"_You_! It's been a while." Vellina sighed folding her arms. Mandarin looked at her, then Josh puzzled.

"You know this ghost kid?!" He said shocked.

"Know him, heh Jess best friend is that kid. Josh, was it? I tried to kill you fast but, it was too much fun watching you scream, bleeding to death. Though, why are you here?" Vellina asked suspicious.

"We both seem to have a dilema, and I've come to give you a solution to both of our problems." Josh smirked. She rose an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Mandarin asked unkindly.

"I want Jess to be with me for all eternity. You want Skeleton King back. The main key is we need Jess dead. Skeleton King will be back, and Jess will be mine." He shrugged.

"What if she refuses? And the Hyperforce?" Vellina warned, he just smiled.

"I'll get her, leave it to me and the Hyperforce. I just need you to get rid of somebody. Oh! And Mandarin." Josh said almost forgetting something. Even though he was dead and a ghost didn't mean he was powerless, but this was important.

"Do you know how to make a clone Chiro?" Josh grinned evily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me:srry I haven't been online I just got out of school and srry for such a shortchapter but I had to end it there

Jess: Please Review

Me: Chapter up soon


	6. Confusion

It was the begining of Febuary which meant Josh would come back soon, but Jess wasn't worried now that the team knew, she felt a little if not much safer. They were willing to help, and Chiro was okay with her might loving a dead dude, even though she never said she loved Chiro. Jess was starting to feel that she was being pulled out of the darkness. Jess woke up seeing Chiro enter her room with messy hair. She sat up yawning as Chiro sat down on the edge of the bed grabbing her hand.

"Any nightmares?" He asked worried.

"No." She said with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Chiro pulled her into his lap and held her close.

"No." Jess shrugged.

"Are you gonna keep saying no?" He eyed her and smirked.

"No." She chuckled sighing. He hugged her tight, as she bit her lip.

"We'll find a way. I promise." He whispered. Jess coughed a couple of times.

"I can only hope so." Jess replied yawning, he laughed. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Only a month left won't be long." He sighed resting head on top of hers. Jess stomach churned at the thought.

"Well don't jinx it." Jess whined glaring at him.

"Sorry!" Chiro smiled chuckling. She sighed and fell back onto her pillow.

"I hate my life." Jess muffled covering her face with a pillow.

"Would that be because of me or that creepy ghost Josh?" Chiro asked quietly. Jess sat up and stared at him shocked, why would he think it was his fault? Chiro did nothing wrong.

"No! It's not you or Josh...it's me. " She said looking down fiddleing with her fingers.

"You can't blame every little bad thing that happens on yourself." He sighed annoyed. Obviouslly they were thinking different things. He didn't know why but Chiro was actually mad at Jess. She always blamed herself, when she should of been blaming Josh, she was too soft on Josh. Chiro wanted to send him back to the grave if he could.But all he could do was stand at the sidelines. She looked at him through tear-stained eyes.

"But if I would just say one simple sentence... it would all end! I would be free from Josh, but..." Jess was cut off by Chiro grabbing her shoulders.

"STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR EVERYTHING!!" Chiro shouted at her. Her eyes grew from saddness to stunned. He stood up and started pacing the room. He stopped and looked at Jess, she stared back at him.

"This isn't your fault!! Josh is the one torturing you because he wants to, not because you did something wrong." He sighed clenching his fists.

"It doesn't matter! It all comes back down to me...and if I don't decide then he'll just continue." She argued gritting her teeth. He was furious.

"Than just TELL HIM and get it done and over with it's not hard!"He shouted. She looked down and started shaking.

"I CAN'T!!" She screamed holding her head seeing his shocked face. Tears fell onto her bed.

"Jess..." Chiro looked away."I'm going to the control room." He sighed storming out of the room. But, before he left the room he said."Cheer up! It's only three little words." and he was gone. Jess covered her face and sighed. No matter how they tried to reasure her, she knew it wouldn't end well. Whether Chiro wanted to admit it or not he would care about what Jess said, and thats what kept stopping her. Hopefully he would figure it out.

Chiro came down to the control room outraged and saw noone was there, they must of woke up early. He sighed clenching his fists kicking his chair. He heard someone come down the tube turning to see it was Antauri. Antauri figured Chiro was mad by him punching his chair then sitting down.

"Don't get mad at Jess." Antauri sighed. Chiro looked at him shocked, apparentlly the fight was loud.

"She always blames herself and won't say three words!" He snapped. Antauri walked up to him, closing his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't want to say something that's not true."He suggested placing a hand on his shoulder. Chiro's face grew a little more hopeful.

"You think she loves me, even after I yelled at her?" He asked feeling more guilty than mad.

"That's up to you." He replied. Antauri didn't want to say yes and then just have Chiro's heart broken. Jess came down not too long and looked at Chiro then Antauri. As Chiro looked up at her, she looked away and walked into the kitchen. She had been more occupied seeing Chiro's red hand. Jess came back out with a bowl of cereal and going back up Chiros tube.  
About an hour later everyone except for Jess and Nova were in the control room.

"Is Nova still asleep?" Sparx asked looking around.

"Yeah, you should go wake her up." Gibson smiled, Sparx growled at him and went up his tube. He walked down the hall until he was at her door and knocked, there was no answer. Sparx entered her room and saw her still asleep, he smiled and walked to her bed side poking her forehead until a gleaming pair of bubble gum pink eyes were staring at him.

"Mornning sleepy head." Sparx chuckled sitting at the edge of the bed. Nova giggled and sat up yawning.

"Mornning, what time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's pretty early but most of us are awake because of the two love birds fight." He shrugged stareing at the wall. Nova bit her lip.

"...Sparx..." He could barely here the whisper and looked at her, the smile was gone. He didn't know if she was talking to herself or him, Nova's eyes looked like they were looking through him, like she was in her own world. Sparx was about to look back at the wall waiting for Nova to get up, when a tear caught the corner of his eye. Tears slowly started falling down, and he cupped her face so she was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried. Nova was silent for a minute, usually around the team he blew off sarcastic jokes. Though, when it was just them, he was a totally different person.

"We fight villains all the time...b-but why can't we get Josh? Jess is suffering and Chiro and Jess love is falling apart! I feel...guilty." Nova choked. Sparx whiped away her tears and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head against his warm fur.

"There's no reason to be guilty, we would help if we could. You can see everyone does want to, I do too but me thinking Jess was crazy didn't help. We can't help her, at least with the pain." Sparx sighed. She looked up at him confused. "Jess was hiding away all her pain, and when she told us about Josh, some of that lost hope was lifted off of her by simply knowing we were by her side. Just like how I was hiding away my love for you." Sparx finished, Nova smiled. It was weird, ever since Sparx convinced his his love he started to sound more and more like Antauri everyday. He pulled her into a passionete kiss that lasted for a few miuntes.

"I love you too." Nova smiled blushing a little. The two walked passed Chiro/Jess room and heard music blearing. They sighed walking to their tubes letting Jess be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: yay near the end which means only two more stories hopefully if I'll ever find a right ending answering all the questions from the first story

Jess: Yeah and even though you said this is more dramatic I think the third story will be

Me:...eheheheh

Jess: you don't even have a title do you?

Me: yes

Jess: do not

Me: so!

Jess: two more chapters I think later


	7. Double

The empty bowl was shaking on the dresser from the screaming music. Jess was sitting at the edge of her bed holding the picture of her an Josh, then her arm. She knew Josh didn't mean to torture her, at least that's what she wanted to be true. Time was slipping through her hands, and the headaches were coming back. Jess sighed maybe she could never decide, and just be tormented for as long as she lived. She laid the picture by her comunicator and sighed.

"I hate this!!" Jess cried holding her pillow tight. Josh smirk came back into her mind. "No, go away!! Leave me alone." She writhed in pain. Jess held her head and took deep breaths as her mind went blank. A quick glance at the calender, it was the thirteenth just a little bit more time. Why, couldn't she just disapear, and be alone. Slowly she got dressed and grabbed her bowl walking to his tube down to the control room. The team was there but she walked into the kitchen acting like they were invisible throwing her bowl in the sink. When she turned she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Mornning." Sparx smiled at the annoyed girl.

"...hi." She replied walking out of the kitchen. He followed right behind her.

"Heard your fight, so did you slap him?" Sparx chuckled. Jess turned and glared at him.

"Back off!!" She sneered, the red monkey scared stiff.

"Backing, backing, backing." He laughed nervouslly walking back toward the monitor. She sighed sitting in Chiros chair messing with her braided hair, she blew her bangs away from her eyes. Jessica stared at the floor for a few minutes before a wave of pain flowed up to her head. She held back the pain so theteam wouldn't see and got up leaving the robot. Though, that didn't last long for a storm blazed, lightning strikes and too strong winds. She had nowhere to go. She was soaking wet and went back to Chiros tube grabbing a towel from the bathroom, and entered her room. She dried off as well as she could, there was a knock on the door. Before Jess could say 'go away' Chiro was in her room.

"Dinners ready." Chiro said as she continued drying her hair.

"Thanks **Mother**, but I'm not hungry." She snapped, biting her tounge before more came out.

"Jess, stop-" "STOP WHAT?! Stop acting so helpless, so confused, so scared?! WELL SORRY, for being a burden, bothering you and the team, for not saying three little words but..." She stopped putting her head down cleching the towel fists shaking. "I...don't want to...lose you!" She cried dropping the towel. Chiro just stood there for a minute, instead of yelling at her he held her close, sat on the bed pulling her into his lap her soaked clothes clinging to his.

"It's stupid isn't it?" She sobbed, starting to shiver. SHe never realized how cold it was.

"No it's not, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have." He sighed. Jess shook her head, but she didn't want to argue, she was too exhausted. Jess yawned and climbed into her bed, too tired to change clothes. Chiro gave her a small kiss and left her into a deep sleep.

When Jess woke up her hair was frizzy, and her body freezing. She ran into the shower, throwing her wrinkled clothes in the hamper. She dressed into more comfier clothes and braided her hair.

"_Good mornning beautiful_!" A voice sighed. She looked around, noone was there. Jess walked over to her bed side and made her bed."_Aww, your not even gonna say Happy Valentines Day, ah now that just breaks my heart_." Josh sniffled. Jess fell to her knees.

"Heh, what heart." She chuckled darkly. He was enraged and forced her mind to shut down, knocking out cold. There was a dim light in the room, she was barely able too see Josh on the other side of the room, she was now in his dimension. Josh eyes had sunken farther into his sockets, skin and bones no muscle was practically white , his once brown spiky hair was dull and down covering his eyes. Josh looked more dead than ever, she looked away covering her mouth. He grinned.

"Sorry I'm so repulsive, but tsk, tsk, tsk, bad Jess I never thought of you as a tattle! I had to punish you should I change to what you missed on that slaughterous night, or let you see what my parents did to that old fart?" He shook his head folding his arms.

"SHUT UP!! I won't let you win, you might look like Josh but your really a heartless, lifeless courpse." Jess shouted holding back tears. They started to sting the corners of her eyes.

"But you still love me." He replied. Jess froze she felt like the wind was knocked out of her, short of breath. Josh took a step forward, she stepped back. He smirked and took a few more steps forward.

"I...still have hlf a month, now get out of my head." She ordered. His smirk faded.

"Your two months are are up...or maybe not, ghosts are bad at counting." He shrugged. Jess was so furious, her nail started to cut her hands from clenching so hard.

"**STAY AWAY FROM THE TEAM!!** I swear no matter what I'll take you down, back to your grave." She spat shaking her head. He zoomed up to her like he was floating. His small, pale,boney hand moved some hair covering her eyes behind her hair. A jolt of fright flowed through her body when she saw his deadly grin, his teeth were grimy and several missing. Everything was starting to feel numb. She closed her eyes hoping to wake up. Suddenly without control her eyes opened, screaming at the sight. One of his eyes was on the ground bleeding outof the socket, his whole arm halfway yanked off. One of his bones ripped through the skin in his leg. A large shattered part of the hoverboard shoved in the back of his head.

"And I'll take you down with me." Josh smirked blood drooling out of his mouth.

Jess opened her eyes, her face on the cold hard ground. She got up onto her knees trembleing,she felt like she was gonna go crazy. Jess looked down at her hands and saw the cuts were gone but she didn't imagine it. She snarled through her teeth and ran out of her room to Chior's tube.  
When she reached the control room everyone except for Chiro was circled around the controls by the monitor. Gibson turned to see Jess then back to the team and they all line up in front of the controls.

"Wheres Chiro." Jess asked anxious.

"Heuh, went out but he'll be back soon." Nova smiled. Otto and Sparx nodded chuckling nervously.

"Whey are you guys so...jumpy." She raised an eyebrow.

"Jessica we're not acting jumpy, everything is perfectly fine." Gibson reasured, Jess suspicion grew even more.

"Are...you guys hiding something?" She asked moving closer only a couple of feet away from them. They all tensed up.

"What thing, there is nothing that we're hiding, why would make you thik we're hiding something?!" Sparx freacked before Nova covered his mouth.

"Call it a hunch." She said sarcastically. Jess walked up to them and looked over. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for one little thing."What's that for?" She asked pointing at a red button.

"That button, oh that button is useless." Sparx smiled. She folded her arms.

"I don't believe you." She said blankly walking back up to the controls. Hesitentally the team moved so she could get a better look. "That's a really cool red button! I'm not suppose to touch the red button am I?" She asked completly hyper forgetting about Josh.

"No." Antauri smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH must push the button!!" Jess whined trying to push the button, Nova pulling her back.

"Okay." Otto cheered slamming his hand down on the button. Jess smiled waitting like an excited little girl.

"OTTO NO!!" Everyone except Jess yelled. Though, nothing happened for a few minutes all staying silent. Suddenly pink baloons started falling from the ceiling. Jess just stood there shocked and humiliated as Chiro came down his tube with three roses, and a box of chocolate, oddly looking at the puzzled Jess.

"Okay was that totally planned?" Jess asked blushing blood red.

"No I was suppose to push the button but, oh well." Chiro smiled walking up to her handing her the roses and candy.

"Uh, thank you...Happy Valentines Day." She smiled. Jess was new to the valentine thing she never had a valentine before. She started to feel guilty for not getting him a gift.

"Happy Vale- uh, huh, aww man!!." Chiro sighed searching his pockets. They all looked at him confused.

"Aww man?" Otto repeated tilting his head.

"I left my wallet be right back." Chiro sighed running out of the robot.

Chiro ran back to the store and found his wallet on the counter, he sighed in relief and grabbed it leaving the store. He was walking down the street when someone grabbede his arm and pulled him into the ally. They pushed Chiro into the wall and tried to throw a punch but but Chiro ducked and kicked them back. He looked at the person and saw it was...Mandarin! Vellina jumped in front of Mandarin and gave a deadly grin.

"Wait you old hag." A voice shouted behind her. She growled and turned her back against a wall showing another Chiro."Honestlly I have no idea why Jess likes you, I'm so much better looking." Josh sighed shaking his head.

"So your the one who's been torturing Jess." Chiro snarled, stepping forward.

"Ooh torture is such a strong word, I prefer pursuade." Josh sneered. Chiro clenched his fists and moved closer toward him."Well don't worry from now on I'll take real good care of her." He smiled walking toward the robot. Chiro tried to run out but Mandarin punched him in the gut. Vellina formed an orb shooting at Chiro, but he jumped over her kicking her in the back of the head.

"Monkey Fu!!" Chiro yelled shooting at both squishing them into the wall. When he ran out of the ally Josh was already gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Me: i don't know why i changed it half horror/comedy '''''''''''''''''''''  
well thats what happens when your half unconcious last chapter soon!

Jess: Please review tell her how it was so she knows what to fix


	8. Drown

The team was in the training room when 'Chiro' came in. Jess smiled, seeing him enter, running up to him hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Josh hugged her back his mind with a wicked smile.

"Did you find your wallet?" She asked. He seemed kind of different to her but she didn't pay much mind too it. He smiled.

"Yeah...did he come back?" She looked at him through her saphire eyes filled with agony and shock. Jess couldn't believe she was that easy to read. She put her head down, biting her lip so hard it started to bleed.

"Yeah, Chiro what should I do?" Jess asked desperate shaking her head. He lifted her head and smiled.

"Jess I don't want to lose you either, I want to be with you forever." He sighed, cupping her face in his hands. Slowly he moved his lips too hers and just as they were about to meet, Josh was tackled by the real Chiro. Jess watched the two confused thinking she had finally gone crazy, while the team ran up next to Jess watching the fight.

"What's going on!!" She screamed as the two Chiros wrestled to the ground. Blood started to fall. Josh was finally able to push Chiro away and gazed at Jess.

"Jess I'm the real Chiro!" Chiro tackled Josh and replied,"No! I'M THE REAL CHIRO!" He growled punching Josh. He smirked kicking Chiro in the stomach knocking the wind right out of him.

"Don't believe him! He's Josh!" Josh shouted at her.

Jess stood there in shock, "what?" She asked short of breath, holding for dear life the locket around her neck.

"He wants to kill the team, and take you for all eternity!" He yelled still struggling with Chiro. The team had tensed up unable to move. Chiro looked up at Jess and saw her close to tears. Jess expression grew angry, and she slammed her hand down, and it turned to her high powered shot gun. She pointed it at Chiro and fired. Chiro back flipped off of Josh, the bullets missing him. Josh got up and made his way to Jess. What he didn't expect was for her to turn her gun on him.

"Stay back!"" She ordered at both Chiros. The team just stood amazed and confused. Jess eyed both of the boys in front of her, filled with fear of getting shocked. "There is only one way to tell which is the real Chiro!" Jess cried hot tears falling. She dissengaged her gun, her arm going back to normal. She clenched her fists and screamed to the sky. "I LOVE YOU CHIRO!"

Neither Chiro moved for a momet until one walked closer, and pulled her into a hug. Jess looked up at him, and by the evil smirk on his face- she knew it was Josh. The real Chiro fell to his knees, shouting, "FINALLY!!". When Jess said "I love you!" Jess smiled back at Josh, and unbenounced to him, turned her hand into her glue gun (_the hardest, and heaviest out of her three guns_) and whacked him in the face with it!! Josh went flying back, and Jess ran to the real Chiro hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry I didn'y say, I LOVE YOU sooner! Can you ever forgive me?!" Jess sobbed into Chiros chest. He held her close stroking her hair.

"Of course I knew you'd say it sooner or later." Chiro whispered to her. They smiled at each other until Jess cried out in pain and was yanked back from him by her hair. Josh was behind her holding her close not letting go of her hair.

"Jess!" shouted the team. activating their weapons.

"NO! STAY BACK!!" She cried out. She didn't want the team getting hurt if she could help it. Jess turned her hand into a sword and did something that shocked everyone, even Josh. Her eyes were slammed shut and she sliced her hair, Josh fell back and looked up at Jess. She was glaring at him tears falling on his face, her arm trembling. Half of her hair was now gone the rest of her hair up now to her lower back.

"We were supposed to be best friends." Josh smirked. Jessica stared at him and turned her sword back to her arm. Grabbing the scruff of his jacket pushing him into the wall.

"Best friends don't torture each other, best friends don't break promises and make new promises with villains. BEST FRIENDS dont' kill the only family they got!" She yelled with a death glare. Josh smirk became an evil grin, placing a cool hand on Jess cheek.

"Whether im your friend, or not...I may be dead, but I'm still a man." Josh said softly, grabbing Jess by the neck. Pulling her off of him lifting her up in the air. "And what this man wants...hn... this man will get!" He chuckled evily tightening his grip. Jess clawed at his iron grip gasping for air, but signaled to Chiro and the team that this was her battle. Jess stared down at Josh as he sighed. "I tried to let you have me fairly, but now it's time I do things my way!" Jess glared at him, took ahold of his arms. And placed her feet on his chest. Pushing off with all her might, back flipping away from him. She held her neck coughing and gasping airs filling her lungs again. Chiro ran to her helping her stay up from the light headedness falling to her knees, snarling at Josh.

"I'm gonna kill you." He sneered. The team ran up to the two and activated there weapons.

"No I'm killing him." She chocked getting up.

"You can try all you want but I'm already dead." Josh scoffed. Jess clenched her fist and puched him in the gut, she turned her hand into a gun and shot him four times. Jess took a step back and instead of blood dripping it was black goop. The bullet holes were forming back, every bullet falling to the ground. Everyone stared in horror as Josh laughed. "Huh that freaky monkey didn't do bad on this body." He smirked. Now Jess was getting nervous. Nothing could stop him, even though he was just goop. Just then she thought of an idea and ran toward Chiros tube.

"If you want me Josh then come get me!!" She urged before going down and leaving the robot. He faded out of the robot.

Lightning was striking the streets, but Jess kept running through the bare streets soaking wet. She dared to look back, he wasn't there but she could feel him. Near the edge of the city, halfway across the bridge, she skidded to a stop. Jess felt like she was in a horror movie , because he was standing on the other side of the bridge hands in his pockets, his face casual.

"You ditched me, left me to die." He said taking a few steps forward. Frozen in place she shook her head rain droplets and tears shaking off her face. Now only a couple of feet stood between them. She looked off of the sid down at the unforgiving sea. He lunged at her but she dashed to the edge glancing back at him and the sea. Jess jumped off into the sea holding as much breath as possible. She broked through the freezing water, making her muscles rigid and frozen. Jess turned around, greeted by Josh evil grin. Jess screamed silenced by the water suffocating her. Josh body, was melting away from the water. She took the chance to swim up, being jerked back by her arm. Whatever was left of Josh pulled her farther down the surface disapearing. She tried again, this time her robot arm and leg became useless. anchoring her down. "No more ditching!" He laughed fading away, leaving black muck. Her lungs were in flames and tried to swim, but which way was up?Josh was gone but she was dieing. Exactly what he wanted, either way he won, but the team was okay, that's what was important. She faded into complete darkness. Jess would try not giving up, he would come, he would save her , she knew he would.

She could truthfully say to him that she loved him.

cliffhanger

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: the end

Jess: is not

Me: for this story will she die wait for Regretful scars Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha review was it a good story

Me: omg i cannot believe i forgot this story was made by mwa and fabulous Bleachfan93 she did the fight scene

Bleachfan93: yeah if she did it you would of been totally confused


End file.
